Behind the Mask
by SilverBowtie
Summary: Summoner Jack Ensani Is looking for love in all the wrong places. But when he finally finds it, can he tell her the truth about his real identity? This is my first story, please comment and give feedback. Also changing this to T, just to be safe.
1. Jack's Many Losses of the Day

**A/N So this is my First story, hope you like it, please leave a comment and tell me how I'm doing. Hope you like weird-ass stories with M. Night Shamalama twists!**

 **P.S. Jack looks like a taller frosted Ezreal. In a suit. Hope that makes sense.**

Summoner Jack Ensani was a man of simple tastes. He liked food, a good book, knives, and magic tricks. He loved a good suit, and a great woman. That's why he was at Blitzcrank's fleshling dating service. A woman. That's the only thing that kept him going as Fiora sat in front of him, trying to teach him French.

"Repeat after me. Mon Cheri."

"Mon Cherry?"

"Mon Cheri."

"Umm look Fiora, this is fine and all, but I have a match sometime soon. I think. Yeah I do. So I'm going to get some rest. I had fun. I guess," Jack ran out of the garden hoping to get a shower. He couldn't get the smell of escargot and loneliness out.

He tried to get to the Bilgewater section of the institute, the tribunal decided he fit in better with the champions than other summoners, so they gave him a room there. He also didn't have to stay in the summoning chamber during matches. Maybe that's why he couldn't get a girlfriend, he didn't really talk to any of the other summoners. He shut the door and sat down on his bed, staring at the mural of the Mother Serpent on his wall.

"I'm going to meet some summoners, make some friends," He said to no one in particular.

 _BEEDOOO BEEEDOOO BEEEEEDOOOOOOOO_

"What the hell is that siren?" Jack looked out the door. Barreling down the hall was 350 pounds of Zaunite metal. Blitzcrank would not let this summoner leave Fiora. There was still a date to be had.

"WAIT WAIT BLITZCRANK I CAN EXPLAIN I HAVE A MATCH SOON!"

"I AM AN OFFICER OF THE LAW. COME QUIETLY OR THERE WILL BE TROUBLE!"

Jack ran out the door, trying to get as far away from Blitzcrank as possible. Suddenly he felt something cold grab his waste. How did he predict that? Jack was carried back to a rusty table in the gardens. Gankplank, eating an orange and watching all of this screamed.

"MADLIFE! MADLIFE! MADLIFE!"


	2. Jack's First Win of the Day

**A/N I hope you liked the first chapter! This one is a lot longer than the last one, but if you want the juicy plot twists you'll have to read it through. Leave a review please, they help a lot!**

4 figures appeared in the dark chamber. The only light given off was from the runes imprinted on the stone walls. A crack in the center of the circular room seemed to split it in half. A magical glowing liquid ran through. Suddenly a bright light appeared. 4 people in dark robes were standing on the largest runes in the room.

"Summoners, select your champions!" A bodiless voice echoed.

One of the summoners, probably around 19 years old was looking around warily. "Do we have an AFK. Jesus, these are my gold promos."

"No it's probably just Jack. Which means we have Shaco in the jungle," an older summoner said.

Everyone in the chamber groaned.

"Why does he never summon with us? Why does he always HAVE to pick Shaco? He gives me the creeps," a woman at around 20 said, pushing her back under her hood.

"OMG A GIRL! I WILL PROTECT YOU FROM THE SCARY CLOWN! OMG PLS ADD ME AFTER THIS! I WANT TO DUO!"

"Shut up, let's just start the game already. Pick your champs," said one of the two silent summoners.

Another runic chamber appears, nearly identical to the one the summoners were in. This time, however, 5 figures appeared. A large fat catfish-thing sat down on the floor. Tahm Kench, The River King. The other four included a goat lady, Soraka the Starchild, a tall, pale woman with pure white hair, Diana, Scorn of the moon. Off on the wall was a tan woman with black hair, and a large circular blade in her hand. Sivir. Doing the worm in the middle of the room was a clown with two shivs at his sides. Shaco the Demon Jester.

"Get off the floor Shaco, we're about to go down on the rift," Soraka said, as Tahm Kench hungrily eyed the banana she was eating.

Shaco stood up and made sure his mask was on tight, "Time to go!"

He cackled as they were shot up by a blue energy, and appeared on Summoner's Rift.

Tahm Kench lugged himself to the top lane with a Doran's shield. Shaco ran to his blue and placed some boxes. Diana went mid. Soraka and Sivir accompanied eachother bot. They would be facing a Renekton top, a Vel'Koz mid, a Nidalee jungle, and a Caitlyn and Braum bot. Shaco looked up and laughed as he saw his blue buff get decimated. He ran over to the Nidalee's red and placed some boxes for his victim.

"I'm going to go get First Blood kiddos, if I need help I'll just ping!"

He became alert as he saw the Bestial Huntress leap towards the Brambleback, almost killing it. Time to strike. Shaco smited the red buff and went invisble, Nidalee ran towards the brush, hopefully he wouldn't be able to see her there. She screamed as she saw 3 jack-in-the-boxes pop up. Shaco stabbed her in the back and ignited her, taking some time to sit down and laugh as his boxes finish the job.

 **FIRST BLOOD**

He cleared his jungle, ready to come up top, where Vel'Koz and Renekton had lane swapped. He went invisible, ready for Tahm Kench to cc. As he went to murder the champion that really needed a Sauron skin he ran into the bush. To his horror, they were screaming at eachother, spamming emotes.

"OH DARN OH DARN OH DARN OH DARN"

"UNBENCH THE KENCH, UNINHIBIT THE RIBBIT, PERMIT THE KERMIT"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? UNLID THE SQUID!"

"NICE ONE DUDE" *slaps tongue to tentacle*

Shaco ran out of the bush, dancing around Vel'Koz.

"Oh shit a gank, I better stop CLOWNING AROUND!" Vel'Koz laughed and killed a minion.

Meanwhile in teamchat:

CatF1shDinn3r17 (Tahm Kench): Shaco, I'll distract him, you play along.

PUNishBadJokes (Shaco): And then what?

CatF1shDinn3r17 (Tahm Kench): Simple. We just have to give the clone a throne :)

 **AN ENEMY HAS BEEN SLAIN**

The rest of the game seemed to go a lot like that. Sivir and Soraka won easily (too many heals), Diana just farmed until she could one shot anybody she wanted, Nidalee never came back from the First Blood, and Vel'Koz died so many times he started to just buy pink wards and put them down for no reason. The match was easy.

Twisted Fate and Graves sat next to eachother outside the champion summoning chamber, right next to them was a cheese tray.

"Remember when I was going to steal something from Gankplank, and you were meant to guard it?" Twisted Fate flipped a card around.

"Oh yeah back when I wanted to kill you! And then Sarah Fortune blew Gankplank up and we ran to Piltover!"

"Good times old pal, good times," Diana, Tahm, Soraka, and Sivir walked out of the chamber," he should be coming soon, ready?"

"Yup, just like usual," Graves pulled out a large basket, and grabbed a slice of gruyere from the cart.

Out came a man in a dress shirt and a tie. He had Shaco's mask on, and was holding The Demon Jester's clothes. He pulled off the mask and ducked under the cart. The only thing you could see of his features was a shock of well-kept white hair.


	3. Jacks First Win of the Day After

**A/N Hello loyal readers, thank you for all the reviews and favorites, they really help me know that I'm doing OK. Also, anyone to guess the similarity between Shaco and Jack Ensani will get a special cameo in the next chapter. Just send me your answer, summoner name and favorite champion. Good luck!**

Jack took a shower. He thought it would do him good, rub the insane out of his skin. After 10 years he still never came to terms with the fact: he was Shaco. The only people who knew were the Tribunal of Grand Summoners, Twisted Fate and Graves. That's why he lived in the Bilgewater department, that's why he was never in the summoning chamber. He was a champion. He shivered as he thought that. He was skilled enough to summon, but the mental link would share that thought with any champion he did. So he summoned himself. Jack turned off the water and got ready. Stop thinking, go have lunch. Someone knocked at the door.

"You ready Jack?" Twisted Fate shouted in. Jack opened the door, he decided to go with the bowtie today.

"Well you're lookin' spiffy aint ya? Now let's go, Graves is getting bored and shooting some pigeons outside," Twisted Fate started flipping around a card.

"Leaving without me?"

"Think you can keep up? I am the bigger brother after all," TF disappeared leaving behind a flutter of cards. Jack disappeared, in a puff of smoke.

Twisted Fate appeared in front of Graves, sidestepping a bullet that was aimed for a bird. Jack appeared behind him.

"I win again," Twisted Fate exclaimed.

"Not this time, I've been here invisible for a while,"

"Dammit, why just like when we were kids."

"8 second cooldown my friend," Jack brought out a picnic basket. They ate some sandwiches and lemonade. Then tried their hand shooting pigeons. It was close, but Jack came in first with 10 pigeons, Graves in second with 7, and TF with 6. They all talked about past stories and what it's like to be a champion. It was a chill picnic.

"So yer sayin' that knives are way easier to throw than just shooting a gun?" Graves pointed at his trusty double-barrel.

"Well yeah, you don't have to reload, it's easier to carry a bunch of knives than a limited amount of buckshot, you can reclaim ammunition, and if you do it right, it's just as deadly," Jack explained, flipping around a butterfly knife in his hand.

"What about cards?" Twisted Fate threw a King of Hearts at a pigeon for emphasis.

"Ya mean magic cards? 'Cause unless someone is a complete replica of you, they do jack," Graves said, cleaning his gun.

"I heard my name?"

"Get out."

The picnic was good, got Jack a breath of fresh air, let him forgot about the time he spends in that mask. It also introduced him to someone he had wanted to meet for a very long time. Sivir. She walked by picking a flower, and throwing it away. She walked with confidence, but not cocky. Her hair blew in the wind like she was in a shampoo commercial. Jack stood up as soon as he saw her.

"Uhh, uhhhh,uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh," She was breathtaking.

"Oh hey Jack. Say Graves, I know you said you were going to set me up on a blind date, so when do we meet?" Sivir sat down on the blanket. Twisted Fate suddenly disappeared.

"Well ya know, he's dressed up real nice, but he don't make good first impressions, you'll just have to find him," Graves shot a smokescreen down on Sivir and Jack. When it disappeared, Graves disappeared, too.

"Uhhhhhh, I guess we'll have to uhh, find him for you," Jack said, oblivious to what was going on.

"I guess so, where should we start?" Sivir replied, just as oblivious. Jack picked up some extra sandwiches and lemonade.

"I have a feeling we'll need these, this might take a while," Jack stood up and fixed his bowtie.

"How do you know that, did you sweep the area with mind magic or something?" Sivir said sarcastically.

"No. I used Clairvoyance," Jack held out his hand for Sivir to take. She took it and they stood up.

"Welp, I guess we have to sweep through these beautiful, romantic gardens," Sivir said, suddenly catching on to Graves' plan. She was fine with it, Jack was a perfect gentleman, seemed nice enough, and was a god at controlling Shaco. She would've taken anyone even slightly human though. She really needed a boyfriend. They walked along a stone path, eating sandwiches along the way. They were quiet, but seemed comfortable. Sivir realizing she was on a date (Jack still had no idea), started some small-talk.

"So you and TF are brothers right?" Sivir said nonchalantly. For never really having much game, she was certainly still a player.

"Yup, same gypsy caravan in Bilgewater. He always was jealous because I could do the magic," Jack suddenly realized what was going on and summoned a rose, putting it in Sivir's hair,"Something to look pretty for your _date._ "

Sivir blushed. That was not expected, "So what's your story after the caravan? How did you get to the League?"

"Well, I always did magic tricks, knife juggling, and all kinds of things in the caravan. I even carved myself a special clown mask for the show. One time, we did an act for Gangplank, knowing he had some good coin. TF had left by now, hustling with Graves. But we still kept in touch, so we coordinated a heist on Gangplank. While we mad money at the show, Graves and my brother would steal the rest from his vaults," Jack and Sivir had sat down on a rock. They both reached for some lemonade, and their hands touched. They blushed and looked away.

"So, something didn't go as planned, did it?" Sivir twirled her hair a bit. After this " _date_ " maybe she wouldn't settle for just anybody.

"Well, Gankplank knew how good we gypsies were at thievery. So he slaughtered most of the caravan halfway through the show. Lucky for me, I was opening act, and he thought my magic skills would be… useful. I used to do this trick where I would juggle knives and suddenly go invisible, and the crowd would only see a mask and shivs floating around it. Gankplank loved it, and decided to spare me. I was trained as an assassin by his crew, and my mask was imbued by a special power that made me go into some psychotic frenzy, I was like a demonic clown. Needless to say I left after hearing about the league, deciding to put my magic to good use, luckily my brother was already here waiting," he finished. He realized how much he had been talking, and that he almost revealed his secret.

"Is that why you always pick Shaco?" Sivir said solemnly.

"I guess, yeah?"

"So you just want to help him get better? Knowing what he might be going through,"

"I guess so. Yeah, I want him to get better,"

Sivir planted a kiss on Jack's cheek and stood up. He was dazed, confused, and most of all, extremely happy.

"Well, I guess we should keep looking for that date," Jack said, hoping to keep this going on for a while.

Jack and Sivir walked together under the stars, talking to eachother about stories from the past, flirting, and sharing the last sandwich.

"Mmmmm, Graves makes a killer grilled cheese. So how does it feel like to die and then be brought to life by your great great great great great great great grandbird?" Jack laughed.

Sivir took the last bite of the sandwich, "Well, dying wasn't that bad, I'd felt it before from the League. Before I went, I had the suspicious feeling I would come back. Kindred showed up and lamb kept me alive until Azir ascended. To find out my ancestor was a royal pigeon was honestly just funny. I mean, I come back to life and this giant bird is like 'Hey guess what, we're related, also guess what SHURIMA!' and then all of the ruins just spring to life, it may sound stupid but-"

"You have to be there to enjoy it."

"You read my mind," they both laughed.

"Well next time a creepy snake lady kills you, a tall, handsome magician will be there to save you," Jack said. Sivir overdramatically fell into his arms. It was oddly… comfortable.

"Oh, my hero!" they laughed again and decided it was time to get back to the Institute.

"So uh, Sivir, what do you say we look for your _date_ again this Saturday?" Jack stared down at the grass, feeling embarrassed. This was the first time he hadn't felt like a socially braindead idiot in months, and he better not have blew it.

"I think he might be at the Frelyordle pub, at, I don't know, 10:00?"

"I think that _he_ will definitely be there," Jack opened the door for her into the lobby. Sivir blushed and started to drift down the hall. She pointed to a door.

"Well, my stop's here," She eyed Jack as she got to the entryway.

 _Dammit Jack, make a move already, make a move you handsome devil._

 _Should I make a move, I don't know, how do this work? Is this too early, what should I do what should I do!?_

 _I'm not making this move for you man, you either kiss me goodnight or this date has been screwed._

 _Screw it. I'll make a move._

Sivir nearly closed the door, but Jack ran up and caught it.

"Goodnight Sivir," he said.

He kissed her. She kissed him back. And in the split second that it happened, they both knew. This was something real.

 **I know that was kind of weird and overdramatized for a first date, but hey it's a fanfiction, I can do what I want. Next chapter will be funnier hopefully. As funny as my media references and bad puns can get me. Hope you liked it, please review. Bye!**


	4. Jack's Biggest Loss

**A/N Sorry the wait was so long, I had to get my brace adjusted (ACL Tear). The small contest from the last chapter is still open because I haven't gotten any reviews on the last chapter. This one's going to be short and dramatic, but next chapter is going to clear some stuff up and be a bit lighter.**

Jack woke up in a haze. He just won a match, but passed out in the summoning chamber. He awoke as he saw Akali and Shen rushing him out. He went black again. He woke up, and he realized his mask was still on. Oh god. He couldn't have that thing on. He might grab a bone saw and stab someone. But he sure as hell couldn't take it off. He blacked out a third time. He saw Akali and Shen run out of a hospital room, inside was a member of the Grand Tribunal of Summoners, Phreak. Jack had the sudden urge to go invisible and strangle him from behind. Then, he could set some traps and kill anyone else who came into the room.

"You can't strangle me Jack, you won't be doing much in the way of damage," Phreak ripped off his mask, "plus you're not crazy anymore."

Phreak suddenly called a burst of green light, healing Jack's wounds.

"Now let's stop clowning around here, what happened?" Jack shuddered at the pun.

"Well, it was the last few seconds of the game, I was backdooring the enemy Nexus, and it was 1 hit away. Then I just kind of, blacked out," Jack started taking off his clown suit.

"Now, you're Sivirly screwed. How long have you been dating now? A month?" Phreak helped Jack stand up.

"Yeah. Why am I screwed?" Jack and Phreak started to walk out the door.

"Because she pulled off your mask when you showed up in the summoning chamber, she wanted to see what was wrong."

"Crap. Just…" Jack kicked an empty hospital bed, "CRAP!"

Phreak pointed Jack into a waiting room. It was empty.

"Oh come on, why do I have to go here? I don't want to do this right now!"

"You, my friend, have a medical exam in 15 minutes. And, a domestic."

Sivir appeared from a door in the waiting room. Phreak shut the door and ran out of the room.

"I can't believe you. You're a goddamn MURDER CLOWN and you tell him, not me. Does anybody else know? Or am I just the only one in the dark?"

"Other than you and Phreak? The rest of the Tribunal, my brother, and Graves," Jack looked down at the floor. This never should've happened.

"So Gangplank kills your family, turns you into a psychotic assassin, and instead of denouncing it, you bring the mask with you and have some fun at the institute? What am I missing Jack? What else have you not told me?" Hurt was flowing out of Sivir's eyes. What had she done to deserve this?

"I was going to tell you, I just, I didn't want to freak you out. I thought I would lose you," Jack sat down; he stared at the brown carpet, fear stuttering out of him. What had he done to deserve this? Sivir went quiet. She stood in front of him, stoic.

"Answer the question Jack."

"Sivir?"

"What else have you not told me?"

Jack opened his mouth, about to explain it all, about to fix everything. But Kennen walked in.

"Jack Ensani? The doctor is ready for you."

Jack walked towards the door.

"We'll talk about this soon, just wait here for me."

An hour later, Jack walked out with a clean bill of health. Sivir was nowhere to be found.


End file.
